My Heart Transplant
by koizumichii
Summary: The tennis prince has just undergone his heart transplant, his senpai-taichi had this naughty idea. R&R!


**My Heart Transplant**

**by kawaii-witch181**

**Summary: **The tennis prince has just undergone his heart transplant, his senpai-taichi had this naughty idea. Ryosaku! R&R!

It is the day, the day that Echizen Ryoma will undergo his heart transplant. Two months ago, the doctor told them that the tennis prince have to take a heart transplant because his heart has a hole in it. Good thing, there was a random man who volunteered to give his heart to Ryoma.

All the regulars including Sakuno are there in the hospital. (At this time, Ryoma and Sakuno have become close friends.) When the tennis prince is unconscious, the twin-braided girl, accompanied by her Eiji-senpai went to the nearby convenient store to buy some food for herself and her senpai-taichi since they might stay there overnight.

**°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°**

**-Room 240-**

Ryoma slowly opened his eyes. He saw his senpa-taichi (Momo, Inui, & Fuji) sitting on one of the sofa. Fuji is looking at a magazine. Momo, as usual is eating. And Inui is writing on his data notebook.

"Ne senpai-taichi, where's Ryuzaki?" The tennis prince asked. Usually, when he opened his eyes, the first one he will see would be Sakuno like what happened in the infirmary when he fainted. A look of gloomy-ness crossed his senpai-taichi's face.

"Didn't you know, Echizen?" Momo answered.

"Know what senpai?" Ryoma asked again, he suddenly felt a bad feeling about what will the reply will be.

"She is the one who gave the heart to you." Fuji was the one who replied this time, his cerulean eyes can be seen, and a sad frown is visible on his face. The tennis prince felt like the time and the world stopped. He unconsciously bit his lip.

"B-But…..I-I s-still have to tell her s-something." Ryoma managed to say, droplets of tears are forming in the corner of his eyelids.

"Ugh…Momo, did Ryuzaki-san came back from the convenient store?" The mother hen asked, waking up from the floor. (He fainted because he was too worried. The three just let him lie down on the floor, because they think that it will be too troublesome if they will move him.)

"Convenient store?" Ryoma asked.

"Ah, h-hai. She went to the convenient store with Eiji. I think they should have returned by now, though." Oishi replied.

"Looks like the truth is out. hehe." The tensai smiled sadistically.

"We're just kidding Echizen. Young love, young love!" Momo grinned.

"Ii data..Echizen shed tears" Inui muttered.

"Ara, what happened?" Oishi suddenly asked.

Ryoma is letting out a murderous aura. "Senpai-taichi!"

**°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°**

**-Flashback-**

_Fuji and Inui were the only ones left in the room to look for Ryoma. Momo left to buy food because he's hungry again as always. Tezuka went outside to talk to the doctor. Taka-san went home to get some sushi. And Kaidoh went outside for a walk._

_The tensai suddenly thought of an idea. "Ne, Inui. Let's conduct a test." The tone when a matchmaking plan struck his sadistic mind is visible._

_As if the data man read his mind, he agreed, and so the merry plan to tell the prince that Sakuno donated her heart to him was born. At that time, Momo came in, a bunch of food in his hands. He got curious and he asked. To sum it up, in the end he also joined them._

"_But what about the consequences? I know Echizen might have his revenge."_

"_Don't worry, he can't do anything, after all he just undergone the transplant."_

_The three of them grinned sadistically. Oishi, at that time had woken up (he fainted remember?) but after seeing them grinning sadistically, he fainted again._

**-End of Flashback-**

**°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°**

**~Current Time~**

Sakuno and Eiji have finished buying from the store. They were on their way to Ryoma's room, when they heard Buchou's voice, saying:

"Fuji, Inui, Momoshiro! Thirty laps around the hospital!"

Eiji mentally thanked that he volunteered in accompanying Sakuno, who knows? He might run not just thirty but maybe fifty laps considering his too hyper attitude.

"R-Ryuzaki" The tennis prince said.

"W-What is it Ryoma-kun? Do you n-need anything?" Sakuno went closer to the bed. The tennis prince suddenly hug her.

"I really l-love y-you R-Ryuzaki."

"I l-love y-you t-too R-Ryoma-kun" Both of them blushed.

What happened next? The scenario was just like the scene in episode 172, Goodbye Seigaku. All regulars even Taka-san, (they finally arrived in the room, too.) teased Sakuno and Ryoma. Kaidoh also blushed and 'fssuu-ed'. Buchou wore a very tiny smile. (look closely!)

"Let's take a picture minna. Let's capture the moment after our little Echizen finally confessed his feelings to our dear Sakuno-chan." Fuji suggested.

A random man passed by, Oishi politely asked if he can take their picture. The man agreed.

_**-Click-**_

The man give the camera to Fuji, and the tensai looked at it.

_The picture showed:_

A smiling Ryoma and a blushing Sakuno, sitting in the hospital bed, Ryoma's left hand and Sakuno's right hand were forming a single heart. Eiji is beside Sakuno grinning widely, while making a V-sign. Momo is beside Ryoma ruffling the tennis prince's hair, and is grinning widely, too. Fuji is beside Momo, smiling as usual, but his pose is somewhat bent with his hands on his knees. Buchou, Inui, Oishi, Taka-san, & Kaidoh were in the back. Buchou is just standing there but also smiling. Oishi is on his right side. And Inui is holding his data notebook beside him, his glasses glinting in a smiling manner. Kaidoh is blushing while looking away but also smiling, and Taka-san holding a tray of sushi, also grinning widely.

"~nya! Fujiko, give us a copy ne?" Eiji exclaimed.

"Saa, I'll surely put a frame on it too." Fuji replied.

"C-Chotto." All nine heads turned to Inui.

"Isn't that the same man who donated his heart to Echizen, and who is supposed to be dead by now." Inui asked, the last part was only in a whisper but all of them heard it.

"N-NANI! / E-EH!"

**.Owari.**

**°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°**

**A/N:** I wanna apologize for the grammatical and spelling errors and for the OOC-ness too, if you found one. Actually, I got the idea from a text message, a few weeks ago, while I was browsing in the phone of my classmate during our free time in one of my subjects, I think it is when we have Arts or P.E.. I'll tell you the original story:

A girl will be having her heart transplant, she said, "I'm nervous, honey." Her boyfriend answered her that it will be fine and the transplant was successful, afterwards. When the girl woke up, she asked her mother to where her boyfriend had gone to, and her mother replied, "Don't you know? He is the one who gave his heart to you." The girl felt like crying so much. But her mother suddenly said, "Just kidding, he just went to the C.R."

~Originally, this should be a drabble, but I guess…I wrote it too long again. XD Oh well.! Hope you like it folks! Just press the _**purple/blue button **_below to leave a review. ! onegai ! It will be much appreciated…(really!) _**Sankyuu~!**_

Prince of Tennis © Konomi Takeshi

_**~mi-chan logging out! ^^ **_


End file.
